CandiiEYEed: The Twisted Love Tail
by CandiiEYEed-x
Summary: A Girl, Washed up on the shores of besaid. Almost Dead. Tidus, finds her and helps her. 5 moths later its her birtday... and all hell is let out!


Hi I'm CandiiEYEed.

Was Angel-Jessica.

Same Person But My Username of most sites is now candiiEYEed.

Its been a long while since I posted a story!

So like heres my new one in about a year!!xxx

**Chapter I : Who Am I?**

Its been exactly one year since tidus has returned to Spira [Final Fantasy x-2.

A Girl, With Long Red Hair, Blue Eyes, Wearing A Pink Vest , A Black Mini Skirt and a silver Bracelet Was Passed out on the shores of Besaid.

Her eyes opened.

The early morning sun was rising.

She had no idea where she was.

There was a boy by the docks, kicking a bliztsball of a wall, he was kicking it so hard bit's the wall were beginning to fall off.

The girl with the red hair saw the boy with the ball, she was about to get up.. But she couldn't move…

Then all of a sudden there was a ripping pain in her abdomen. She screamed. Everything went dark.

_The next day._

The girl woke up screaming, but not on the shore anymore, but In a bed.

She could move, but there was a pain in her abdomen still, she pulled down the white cover down from her shivering body.

Blood.

And Lots Of It, Bandages covering her entire stomach. Blood seeping thru.

The boy, that had the ball, sitting at the end of the bed said.

"Hello Candy."

"Eh… Hi." 'Candy' replied in a quite tone.

"I Found You, Covered in blood, head to toes. At the shores. I don't know how but.. I only saw you because you screamed other wise, right now.. You would have been dead.. You owe me a lot" He Laughed.

"Wait.." She was in shock, she didn't know where she was or even who she was or where she came from…

"How Do You Know My Name??" she asked.

"Your Name Is Candy, Its On your bracelet, and your 15 years old. It Even Has Your Birth date on it. " He said calmly.

"…Thank You for saving my life!! I mean… I don't know what I'd do… I'm repay you somehow.. I promise! " candy began to cry.

"…you saved my life… and I don't even know your name??" She said while tears streamed down her face.

"I'm Tidus"

Tidus Got Up…

And Hugged Her.

_5 months later_

Candy Was Determined to pay him back somehow, so she worked since she was well enough to walk.

Doing Little Jobs around the little village, that somehow even after sin still stayed the same.

During the 3 months she was unable to get up out of bed, tidus was there, everyday, telling her spiras history and his own.

It was unknown what was actually wrong with her but they stopped the bleeding, the medical worked guessed her gut was torn again rocks on the shore.

She made friends with most people in the village very fast and easily.

And she lived with tidus and his soon to be wife, Yuna.

I guess knowing a guy 5 months its kind of like having to live with a complete stranger who somehow saved her life. I guess she grew a 'crush' on him.. If you could just call it a 'crush'.

Everything was great… I guess till one day.

_5__th__ April._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Tidus Screamed while he jumped onto Candy's bed.

"Oh give me five more minutes for sleep!!" She complained while she snuggled into her pillow.

"come on! GET UP!!" he jumped up and down.

"ok… OK I will!! she giggled Just Get out of my room while I get changed you little pervert!" she said while laughing.

"fineeeeee!!" he walked out.

While Candy was getting changed she suddenly remembered all the arguing she hurd last night coming from Tidus and Yunas room. She Just forgot about it…

"You Ready??! I have a surprise for you later!!" tidus said thru the door.

"yup!" With a big grin across her face as she skipped out side with tidus to see most of the youth of the village singing 'happy birthday' out side there home.

"Ahh! she giggled stop! giggles embarrassing! " said candy.

Tidus put his arm around Her, she blushed. He said "this isn't even the best part yet"

After there little celebration tidus blindfolded candy and brought her to the edge of some sort of cliff by Besaid beach.

The sun was setting a beautiful colour or orange and yellow, candy was some what 'entranced'.

"remembered the arguing last night?" tidus said.

"oh.. Yeah I do now that you mention it.." she replied shocked.

"Yeah about that… we broke up…" he said sadly.

"Huh? Why??" candy said.

"You" Tidus replied.

Tidus looked into candys eyed and turned her body her way, immediately she said "What?" but before she could even finish the word… Tidus Kissed Her. wrapped his arm around h her back.

When it was finished there was a silence.

Both were wondering who would say the next time.

"I Love You. That why" Tidus said all of a sudden.

Candys Eyed watered, then burst into tears.

"But… I feel so bad about you and Yuna! I Can't be the reason for you two breaking up, you two were so happy… I'm not saying that I don't love you. Because I do, I love you since the day you found me stranded on the sore. I love you twice as much and you love me. I can say that so strongly its unreal." she reply crying and blubbering.

Tidus Hugged her again while she was crying.

"I wasn't expecting this, I feel so bad… but happy, loved, yet un needed." she said still crying.

As they where walking back it was silent the whole way.

Tidus was holding her hand, she was still crying.

They were home. They didn't bother getting changed into pjs and went to bed, it was still silent. Tidus hugged candy while she was crying and trying to sleep.

_4 am_

"tidus I'm sorry" Candy said.

"its ok, I still love you" he replied.

"I love you to. I'm going to go to the bathroom" she kissed him just before leaving the room.

She didn't bother going to the toilet just took a stroll outside.

From the corner of her eye she could see Yuna. Crying.

Candy Tried to stay out of view from her so walked the opposite way…

Then she bumped into the only man in Besaid Candy didn't have a good word to saw about.

"eh.. Hi" she said

"your dead to me… bitch." Greg said as he walked on.

She kept walking and then saw gregs little follower who she was kinda good friends with.

"Hey!" candy said.

"fuck off you whore…" he said.

"What?" she said!

"your not wanted in Besaid anymore, I promise you by tomorrow you are gunna be the most hated person who ever lived…" then he walked off.

Candy ran back to home crying.

_The morning_

Tidus stretched and yawed, turned over. Not to see Candy anywhere.

There Was a not next to the bed.

"_My Love._

_I'm so sorry._

_I had to go._

_If You Can Find Me._

_I'll Explain._

_I Can't Stay here anymore._

_I love you._

_Candy xxx "_

-------------------------------

Preview for next chapter.

"_I'll find you._

_I will._

_Nothing Will stop me."_

_-__Tidus_

"_She's Dead._

_All I want is Yuna happy and I got that bitch that did it."_

_-__ Unknown. [surprise character_

More hints for the next chapter.

"_What?? Besaid is in flames?"_

"_You have mixed some shit, with the wrong people"_

_-------------------------------_

_**To Get the next chapter, comment/review.**_

_**The more I get the faster ill add the next addiction.**_

Send Questions to: Out My Bebo & Myspace!!


End file.
